Simple Yet Drastic Changes
by Astral Knight Albireo
Summary: AU:What if Naruto had a dfferent Sensei?What if he had Hinata on his team instead of Sakura? What would happen if Haku survived?This is my first fic so be nice.No flames!Pairings:OCOC OCOC OCOC OCKin NaruHina SasuHakufemaleSakura triangle,ShikaTem,KibaIno
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

All legends begin somewhere, as with heroes, and villains. This is the story of Gespens of Konohagankure, a.k.a. the Blood Lust Ninja. Known for killing one thousand enemy ninjas in a matter of minutes. Creating fifty jutsus. And most amazingly becoming a Jounin at the age of ten. His weapon of choice is a pair of claw gloves. He has the bloodline limit to perform hand seals in his mind, allowing. He calls death to his opponents alerting his foes of his presence. His occupation; close combat assassin. He wades in and slaughters his target and anyone that gets in his way. People call him a cold-hearted killer, but that is far from the truth. He proves this by becoming a sensei to a Genin team. Team seven, the members, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto. The rise of a hero, the revealing of a lost family, and the blossoming of true love and so much more.


	2. Chapter One:Genin Exam!

Chapter One

Genin Exam

A boy named Uzumaki Naruto was running away from two Chuunin carrying a bucket of paint in hand. Naruto vandalized the Hokage monument.

"Hey, Naruto! What the hell have you done!" shouted a Chuunin.

"Your not gonna get away this time!" shouted another.

Then Naruto jumped up onto a rooftop and the Chuunins followed him. And a chase atop the rooftops began.

"Ha ha ha! Shut up!" shouted Naruto. "None of you can do this can you? But I can, I'm great!"

"Third, we have an emergency." Said a Chuunin

"Hokage-sama!" said another.

The Sandaime Hokage sighed. "What did Naruto do this time?"

"Well, he painted all over the Hokage monument."

"He vandalized them!"

The chase was still on with the two Chuunin hot on Naruto's tail. Fortunately his skills in stealth were amazing, when they landed on the ground Naruto quickly hid in front of a fence using a special disguise cloth. The Chuunins went right by him. "Ha, ha, ha. Too easy!" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto!" shouted a Chuunin named Umino Iruka.

"Ahhhhhh! What are you doing al of a sudden Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto as he landed on the ground because Iruka startled him.

"What are you doing out of class Naruto?" said Iruka as he pointed to Naruto, and then dragged him back. "Naruto, you failed the Genin exam three times in a row. Shapen up or you're gonna have to do it again!" lectured Iruka. "Class, we're going to have a review test for the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation technique)! And those who have already passed have to line up as well." shouted Iruka. This made the class moan at the stupidity of Naruto. Well, almost everyone.

"Haruno Sakura going!" said the pink haired Kunoichi. "Henge!" shouted Sakura as she was enveloped in smoke and transformed into Iruka.

"Good job Sakura!" said Iruka congratulating the girl as she changed back.

"I did it!" said the Kunoichi with glee.

"**All right!" **shouted Inner Sakura.

"Did you see that Sasuke-kun?"

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke." Said Iruka.

"Okay." Said the raven haired Shinobi as he also transformed into Iruka.

"All right." Said Iruka. "Next, Uzumaki Naruto." Said Iruka

"How troublesome." Said the class slacker, Nara Shikamaru.

"This is all your fault!" said one of the top Kunoichi, Yamanaka Ino.

"So what?" said Naruto as he walked up to the front of the room.

'_Naruto-kun, do your best._' Said the white eyed heiress of the Hyuuga family; Hyuuga Hinata.

"Henge!" shouted the blonde haired Shinobi as blue chakra surrounded him. Then a beautiful woman appeared wearing absolutely nothing and having only smoke cover the most inappropriate parts. Then Iruka had a rather comical nose bleed sending him back across the room. Then Naruto changed back and started laughing. "Ha, ha, ha, what do you think? I call that my Oriole no Jutsu! (Seduction Technique)" shouted Naruto as he pointed at his teacher.

Bake! Don't invent such idiotic Jutsus!" shouted Iruka. The yell had such force that it blew back Naruto's hair.

After class Naruto's punishment for vandalizing the Hokage monuments. "Damn it, damn it," he muttered with disdain in his voice.

"Sorry Naruto, but you're not going anywhere till you finish cleaning up the monument!" shouted Iruka with a little bit of pleasure in his voice.

"So what? It's not like there is anyone waiting for me." Said Naruto with a voice that made Iruka feel a bit of pity for the blonde.

"Hey, Naruto." Said Iruka.

"What?"

"If you clean it all up I'll treat you to some ramen."

"Really? All right I'll do my best!" shouted Naruto with excitement. When ramen is on the line Naruto would do anything.

A few hours later Iruka took Naruto to the best ramen shop in all of Konoha. Ichiraku Ramen. Iruka watched as Naruto slurp up his ramen. "Naruto… Why did you vandalize the Hokage monuments? You do know who the Hokages are, right?" said Iruka.

"Yeah, of coarse." Said Naruto as he gulped down the rest of his ramen. "The Hokages were the most powerful ninja in the village right? And Yondaime was the one who killed the Kyubi."

"Then why did you do that?"

"One day I'm gonna be the Hokage, and not just any of the Hokages, the greatest of them all! Then all the people in the village are going to respect me. Oh Iruka-sensei, can I ask you a favor?" said the blonde.

"You want another bowl? Right, Naruto?" said Iruka as he stared at Naruto.

"Actually, can I put on your hitai-ate?" begged Naruto like a little kid.

"What, you mean this?" said Iruka as he pointed to his hitai-ate. "Sorry, but this is for when you graduate from the academy. You might get yours tomorrow."

"Aw man." Pouted the blonde.

"And is that why you took off your goggles?"

"Yeah… I want another bowl!"

"WHAT!"

The next day was the most dreadful day of any academy student, it was, (A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuuun!) the Genin exam!

"We will now start the final exam!" said Iruka to the class. "When we call your name come to the next door class. The subject shall perform the Bunshin no Jutsu (Replication Jutsu)."

'_Noooo! That's my worst technique ever!_' thought Naruto '_But, I have to do this to become a Shinobi._' "Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto aloud as the chakra appeared around him. Then the smoke appeared and by his side lied… A totally dead bunshin lying on the ground. '_Kuso._' He thought. His thought were finalized when Iruka started twitching and said…

"YOU FAIL!"

"Iruka-sensei his did make a bunshin that could distract an opponent. We could pass him." Said the assistant sensei Mizuki. Which got a grin ear to ear from Naruto.

"Mizuki-sensei, all the other students did three successful bunshins. Naruto only did one and it is practically dead." Said Iruka, which made Naruto grit his teeth in frustration. "I can't pass him."

Naruto sat on the swing, sulking at his failure. When Mizuki came to Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Naruto, there is another way to pass." He said.

That night Naruto snuck into the Hokage's Office and stole a large scroll called the Scroll of Sealing. Then he ran into a forest and hid there.

"Let's see, the first technique on the list is… Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. (Mass Shadow Replication Jutsu)" Said the blonde, with a voice that made him sound in deep thought. "Not this again! Why is everything revolving around the Bunshin no Jutsu?" whined Naruto. He spent hours trying to master the Taju Kage Bunshin, when he heard the footsteps of someone nearby.

"Hey, Naruto." Scowled Iruka.

"Hi Iruka-sensei." Said Naruto rubbing the back of his head. "I only learned one technique."

'_He practiced here… until he was all worn out?_' thought Iruka.

"Now I get to graduate. Right?" said Naruto. "If I show you a technique from the scroll you'll let me graduate, right?"

"W-who told you that Naruto?" said Iruka with worry on his face.

"Mizuki-sensei!" said Naruto as he jumped and did a 180. "He told me about the scroll and about this place."

Then kunais came whirling through the air. Iruka pushed away Naruto and took most of the kunais.

"I'm surprised you knew about this place Iruka!" said Mizuki from atop a tree branch.

"Mizuki, you traitor!" shouted Iruka.

"Naruto, give me the scroll!" shouted Mizuki.

"W-what's going on here Iruka-sensei?

"Naruto, what ever you do, don't give Mizuki the scroll." Said Iruka, pointing to the blonde. "That scroll has many forbidden Jutsus. Mizuki used you to get the scroll from you!"

"Naruto, don't listen to Iruka, he is afraid of you!" said Mizuki

"What?" said Naruto confused.

"What the hell are you saying Mizuki!" shouted Iruka. "Naruto, don't listen to him!"

"Ha, ha, ha. Naruto, I'll tell you the truth!" chuckled Mizuki.

"Don't!"

"Naruto, you are the vessel for the Kyubi no Yoko!"

"What?" said Naruto with a barely audible voice.

"The village has been tricking you for all this time!" shouted Mizuki. "Didn't you think that it was strange that they treated you like garbage for no reason?"

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" shouted Naruto as chakra engulfed him.

'_Naruto…_' thought Iruka

"You could die for all we care. No one will ever recognize you. Iruka hates you to!" shouted Mizuki who looked more like a monster.

Iruka grabbed his wound from the kunai.

'_Iruka, Naruto grew up without knowing love of a parent and will be hated because of the attack twelve years ago._' Iruka remembered the talk he had with the Sandaime. _'So he pulled those pranks to get everyone's attention. Whatever the form he wanted to get the recognition of his existence. Even though he tries to act as though he can take all the hatred, he is having a very difficult time_.'

"Die kitsune!" shouted Mizuki twirling his Fuuma Shuriken and then threw it at Naruto

Naruto fell to the ground and started crawling away from the impact spot of the fuuma shuriken.

"Naruto, duck!" shouted Iruka as Naruto stopped and ducked.

Naruto closed his eyes, and when he opened them he saw that Iruka had took the blow in the back. "W-why Iruka-sensei?" stuttered Naruto.

"Why, Naruto?" said Iruka. "Because you're the same as me. When my parents died no one complimented me or recognized me anymore. I was dead last in class so I always screwed up. I wanted to get their attention. I couldn't get anyone's attention when I was a good student… So I acted like a total idiot. It was hard. Naruto, you know what it's like to be lonely, right?" said Iruka, who was now starting to cry. "It was tough right? I'm so sorry Naruto. You didn't have to feel that way if I was more aware." Cried Iruka.

"Heh, heh, heh. Don't make me laugh! Iruka detests you because you killed his mother and father! He just wants the scroll."

Naruto then ran away into the forest.

Iruka was lying on a tree; he gave Mizuki a speech on how Naruto wasn't the Kyubi, and how Naruto was just Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha.

"Iruka, I said I'd kill you later, but I guess I can kill you now." Said Mizuki. "Now, you die!" he said as he threw the fuuma shuriken at Iruka.

Iruka braced for impact and waited for the sweet embrace of death. But, it didn't. When he looked up he saw that Naruto, kicked Mizuki away and diverted the attack. '_Naruto!_'

"If you hurt Iruka-sensei. Or I'll kill you!" shouted Naruto defending his teacher and friend.

"Talk while you can gaki, I'll kill you in one blow!" shouted Mizuki.

"Go ahead and try. What ever you do I'll throw it back one thousand fold." Said Naruto as he put his hands into a hand sign that looked like a cross.

"Why don't you try it kitsune?" shouted Mizuki.

"Alright. Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto as the entire forest was filled with Naruto clones.

'_Naruto… you mastered the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) no Jutsu?_' thought Iruka with disbelief. '_It's a Jounin technique that creates a solid body._'

"N-no way…?" stuttered Mizuki.

"What's the matter?" said all the Naruto clones. "I thought you were gonna kill me in one blow? Come on come and get me!" said all the Naruto clones as Mizuki fell over. "If you're not gonna make the first move…" they said cracking their knuckles. "We will!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Mizuki with horror in his voice.

Punches could be heard all the way into the Hokage office.

Twenty minutes later the punches stopped and Mizuki lied on the ground, defeated.

"Maybe I hurt him a _bit_ to much." Said the blonde rubbing the back of his head. "Iruka-sensei are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" said Iruka. "Hey, Naruto, come here I want to give you something."

"Sensei, can I open my eyes?" asked the blonde with closed eyes.

"Yes Naruto, you can open them now." Said Iruka.

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw that Iruka wasn't wearing his hitai-ate and that he was holding his goggles.

"Naruto, congratulations. You graduate." Said Iruka as dawn broke. He looked at Naruto who had a gaping mouth. "Let's get some ramen. My treat."

Naruto who was about to smile jumped at Iruka. "Thanks Iruka-sensei."

**End Chapter One.**

**A/N: All right! The first official chapter complete on my not-so-new laptop! **

**Just so you know I'm not going to have the fight between Naruto and Ebisu. I just don't think it's that essential.**

**I also want to introduce the first OC character.**

**So until next time!**

**Chapter Two:**

**He's Bald, He's Young, and he's Gespens: The Blood Lust Ninja!**


	3. Chapter 2:He's Bald, He's Young, Gespens

Okay I forgot to write the disclaimers last chapter… It's not my fault! I always forget stuff like that!

**Naruto: Suuuuuure you do. Wink wink**

**GHD (Gespens of the hidden Dusk…Me not the character.): Ahem anyways Naruto, please leave the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: Whatever. Gespens of the Hidden Dusk does not own Naruto. If he did I'd be less annoying in the dubbed version.**

**GHD: Thank you Naruto. And now on to the chapter!**

**Chapter Two**

**He's Bald, He's Young, and He's **

**Gespens: The Blood Lust Ninja!**

Two days after the battle in the forest with Mizuki came the pairings for the Genin Teams. Naruto ran down the stairs of his apartment as he held his hitai-ate, which was securely fastened on his forehead.

He dashed outside of the building and he noticed that other kids from his class also had hitai-ates on. '_I'm not sure whether to be embarrassed that I was the only one failed the original test or happy that I passed._' Thought Naruto. '_Happy.'_

"Alright everyone it's time to announce the Genin teams!" shouted Iruka.

"Hey, Naruto. Thought you failed the Genin Exam." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto just stared at Shikamaru with a dumb look that said, "Does it look like I failed ass?" well that's what it looked like to Shikamaru. "I'm wearing a hitai-ate that means I passed, last time I checked."

Shikamaru just glared at Naruto. "Looks like ya did pass." Sighed Shikamaru.

"Team 10 members are Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Team 8 members are Inuzuka Kiba, Abarame Shino and Haruno Sakura. Team Seven Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto and…" said Iruka.

'_I'm on the same team as Naruto-kun!_' shouted the Hyuuga heiress in her mind.

'**_What the hell I'm not on the same team as Sasuke-kun._**' Shouted Inner Sakura.

'_Man, why aren't I on the same team as Sakura-chan?_' thought Naruto. '_At least it can't get any worse. Unless I end up on the same team as-_'

"Uchiha Sasuke." Finished Iruka.

"What?!" shouted Naruto. "Why do I have to be on the same team as that bastard?"

"Because Naruto, we had to make the teams balanced. So we paired the best student, Sasuke, with the worst student. Now sit down!"

Naruto did as he was told and sat down.

After all the teams met their sensei, Team Seven (being Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke.) waited an hour before Naruto decided to say something. "Why the hell is he late!!!!"

"Calm down dobe." Said Sasuke with the nickname that he gave Naruto. "What do think that our sensei is gonna look like?" asked Sasuke.

"I bet that our sensei will be big, fat and ugly and so hairy that he has more hair than Kiba's dog!"

"What was that?" said a very agitated voice behind Naruto.

Naruto slowly turned around to see a boy that barely looked older than Naruto. He wore green clothes that hung loose at the ends of the arms and legs. A simple mask was worn around his face that only had three holes. (Two eye holes and a mouth hole.). But the must noticeable thing was what was on his head: absolutely nothing! Naruto was wondering who this boy was, so he asked in the most polite way that he knew. "Who the hell are you baldy?"

The boy twitched and glared at Naruto (No on could tell of course). "What did you just call me?" said the boy as veins enlarged around his head.

"I said: Who the hell are you baldy."

The boy raised his hand and sent Naruto flying across the room with so much force that a crack appeared in the wall. "First of all don't call me baldy, you'll live longer." Stated the boy. "Second, my name is Gespens, and I will be your Jounin sensei. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." With that Gespens disappeared. And on the door there was a note that said. "And if you are late I will drive a Pike through your head."

The three kids just stared at the note and when they finished reading they ran for their lives to get to the roof. It only took them 3 minutes to reach the roof.

"So you made it." Said Gespens with a much happier tone of voice. "So sit down and lets introduce ourselves."

"Ano. What do you mean Gespens-sama?" said Hinata.

"Name, age, likes, dislikes, dreams of the future. You know, the basics."

"Why don't you go first baldy." Blurted Naruto.

"What did I tell you about calling me baldy?!" shouted Gespens. "Anyways my name is Gespens, no surname. I'm 13 years old. My likes are none of your business. I dislike being called baldy . And my dreams of the future… I can't tell you."

'_What the hell? He really only told us his name and age._' thought Naruto.

'_Does he expect us to do the same thing?_' thought the Uchiha prodigy.

'_He's kind of strange…_' thought Hinata.

"Naruto, why don't you go next?" said Gespens.

"Okay. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am 12 years old. I like ramen. I dislike the five minutes you have to wait for the water to boil. And my dream is to become Hokage so that everyone will respect me!"

stated the blonde.

'_Well at least he know what he going to do. But he's going to need to learn how to respect others._' Thought Gespens. "Very good Naruto. Now how about Miss. Timid goes next."

"M-me?" stuttered Hinata pointing to herself.

"Y-yes you." Said Gespens with a fake stutter.

"M-my name is Hyuuga Hinata. I'm 12 years old. My likes are…" said Hinata shifting her eyes away from Naruto. "Are none of your business. I dislike use of the caged bird seal and kumo nins. And my dreams of the future are also none of your business."

'_It is very obvious that she likes Naruto. But he is probably so dense that he doesn't even notice._' Thought Gespens. "Now how about you. The one who has a knife shoved up his ass." He said pointing to Sasuke.

"Very well. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am also 12 years old. I have no likes. And I have many dislikes. My dream… no my ambition is to kill a certain man."

'_Obviously his brother Itachi. He wants revenge._' Thought Gespens. "Very good. Now tomorrow the real test will begin."

"What do you mean? I thought we are Genins already?" said Naruto who looked more confused.

"You may have passed the Genin Exam already but now you have to pass a much harder test where only out of all the Genins that passed the exam, only nine will start to do missions. The rest will get sent back to the academy and spend another year of training there." Said Gespens with a grim voice. "And just so you know, this test has a 66 chance of failure."

"What?" shouted Naruto.

"That's right. Meet me at training ground number 99. Oh, and before we go, don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up."

The next day team seven all met up at training ground number 99.When they stepped in they saw Gespens with a pair of gloves that had long katana shaped blades on each finger and the thumb.

"So you made it."

"Like hell we did! It took me a hour to find this place!" shouted Naruto.

"Whenever I asked someone where this training ground was, they said: "Training ground number 99? Are you crazy? There aren't that many." Said Sasuke trying to keep his cool demeanor.

Gespens looked at Hinata waiting for a smart-ass reply.

"I knew where this place was already Gespens-sensei." Replied Hinata meekly.

"Well, at least _someone_ in this team knows what they're doing!" shouted Gespens directing the word 'someone' at Naruto and Sasuke. "Anyways, you three are to take these rocks from me." Said Gespens removing his gloved hands to reveal three small pebbles. "If you don't get a pebble you will get sent back into the academy, and I'll tie you to a branch upside down, and you don't get lunch while I eat mine in front of you. In order to pass you must come at me with a killing intent, use any and all weapons, and jutsus."

"B-but we might kill you." Said Hinata.

"Kill _me_? I have killed ANBU and survived. You think that three Genin can kill me?" shouted Gespens. "Anyways, I am going to make this a bit more challenging." Said Gespens as he took of the gloves and threw them at a tree. He closed his eye trying to maintain focus. "Ninpou: Heikou Jigen no Touwaku (Maze of a Parallel Dimension) no jutsu!" bellowed Gespens. As he finished this jutsu the area around them began to twist into many colors and bend into a confusing maze where there were upside down staircases that appeared to lead to nowhere.

Naruto, being absolutely befuddled gazed around the room looking for Gespens. "What the hell? Where did everyone go?" All of a sudden Gespens chuckled.

"First things first: Naruto, why are you upside down?"

"Huh?" was all Naruto could say before he saw Gespens upside down. "What are you talkin' about? You're the one who's upside down!"

"Take a kunai and drop it."

Naruto took out a kunai and dropped it towards the ground. But the strangest thing happened: it went past his face! "Uh-oh." Was all he could say before he fell down and went down the stairs. Over and over again.

"And second," started Gespens again. "you have until three o' clock to get a pebble. Begin!"

Naruto quickly regained his composure and got to the nearest balcony (Dropping a kunai to make sure he was upright).

Sasuke and Hinata were hiding near a doorway from Gespens.

"A good Shinobi must stealthily hide from their foes." Said Gespens as he looked for the three Genin.

"Hey, baldy!" shouted Naruto from behind Gespens.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" shouted Gespens as a vein appeared on the top of his head. "I do suppose I can give you some credit for coming at me with the intent to kill."

"Shut it! I will beat you and get those pebbles even if it kills me!"

"…" Gespens paused trying to compute the stupidity of that reply. "If you die, then you'll never become Hokage and you won't pass the test, ya' doorknob!"

Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto all fell down anime style at Gespens' choice of words.

"Also, you'll never beat me with the way you're standing! I could easily knock you over." Said Gespens. He quickly used a Shunshin no jutsu to get behind Naruto and trip him.

"Wahh!" screamed Naruto as he fell.

'_What an idiot._' Thought Sasuke.

'_Naruto-kun, please be okay._' Thought Hinata.

Naruto quickly got back up and searched for Gespens. But Gespens was still behind Naruto, with the tiger hand sign.

'_Oh no, Gespens is going to kill him!_' thought the timid Hyuuga

'_Wait, that's a tiger sign! Is Gespens going to obliterate Naruto?_' thought Sasuke. "Get out of there Naruto!" he shouted.

But it was to late. Gespens completed the technique and he shouted the name of the jutsu. "Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi (Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Death)!" he bellowed as he drove his index fingers up Naruto's prosterior.

Naruto, twitched and comically jumped ten feet into the air with pain and screamed.

Sasuke just stared dumbly. '_An enema? So I have a normal idiot, and a bald idiot on my team…_' thought Sasuke

'_That, looked painful._' Thought Hinata.

And as if getting an enema wasn't enough, Naruto crashed into a wall.

"Well, one down, and two to go." Said Gespens, rather calmly. "So, who wants to go next."

No answer.

"Well, I guess I'll have to choose… Hinata." He said using a Shunshin to transport himself to the area where Hinata was hiding. "Defend yourself."

"H-hai!" Hinata quickly got into the Jyuken(Gentle Fist) stance preparing to attack Gespens. But before she could send an attack, he vanished.

"Too slow!" he shouted getting behind Hinata. He punched her into the air and preformed a taijutsu that has never been seen before. "Joushou Fenikkusu(Rising Phoenix)!" he shouted as he was lit ablaze and puched Hinata into the air and continued punching her untill he reached the top of the room. "Shoutotsu Fenikkusu(Crashing Phoenix)!" he shouted hammering Hinata into the ground.

"Ah!" she screamed as she crashed into solid rock, spitting out blood, and knocking her unconscious.

Gespens gazed at Hinata, frowning under his mask. '_Maybe I over did it._' He thought as he went to Hinata to heal the wounds. "That should do it."

'_This is my chance!_' thought Sasuke as he threw several Shruiken at him.

Gespens heard this and picked up a block of stone, which made the shuriken harmlessly bounce off of it. "Too obvious Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped away from his hiding spot and went to a new one. Only to see Gespens was already there.

"You forget, I created this place." He said.

Sasuke jumped away from him and flew through some hand seals. '_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu _(Fire Release: Great Fireball)' thought Sasuke as he inhaled, and then exhaled a large ball of fire at Gespens.

Gespens saw this jutsu coming at him and countered it. "Suiton: Mizu Kabe(Water Wall)no Jutsu!" he shouted slamming his hand into the ground, creating a large barrier of water, blocking the fire ball.

"Tell me," started Sasuke. "how are you able to preform jutsus without handsigns?"

"Very observant."said Gespens. "My family had the kekei genkai that allowed them to use any jutsu, or even a made up one, without the need for handsigns. But it requires twice as much chakra and an unbendable concentration. However because we required twice as much chakra my family had twice as much chakra as a Jonin when they reached Genin. And we also get a little bit of chakra when we kill someone." He explained. "It also prevents the Sharingan from copying any of my techniques. Which comes in handy!" he said with an upbeat personallity.

'_He has split personallities?_' thought Sasuke, as he got an anime-style sweat drop.

"So, how are we gonna do this? You bombard me with Katon? Taijutsu me to death? Or maybe-."

Suddenly, Sasuke dashed towards him, sending several kicks to his head. But he blocked them all. And when Sasuke was about to hit the ground Sasuke reached for a pebble.

'_Shit!_' thought Gespens as he avoided Sasuke's reach.

'_How long is this going to last?_' thught the Uchiha as he hit the ground face first. He noticed something that was out of place. No Gespens. "Where did he go?"

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!(Earth Release:Inner Decapataion technique)" Shouted a voice coming from the ground, as Gespens appeared and pulled Sasuke underground, leaving only his head above.

Two hours later Hinata awoke. As she looked around the bizarre maze, she saw Sasuke's head trying to be pulled from the ground by Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata." Said Naruto.

"H-hello." Stuttered Hinata.

This little scene was strange and unusual to Gespens as he looked at them from a balcony. '_I wonder why they did not even land a punch on me. Two of the lowest graded students, and the highest. I might as well tell them how to get the stones._' He thought, before he jumped of the balcony to talk to them. "You guys suck like leeches." He said directing this 'insult' to Naruto, and Hinata. "Sasuke was terrible as well, he may have come close to getting the pebbles but he did not even hit me. He telegraphs his next move before he makes it." He said yelling at Sasuke. "You probably think that you've tried everything though right?"

Naruto was the one who answered. "Shut up you bastard! We did try everything! We tried fighting, we tried hiding, and we tried to steal it from you when you weren't looking! And now you're saying that we didn't try everything?"

"You could try something else. I read a book a while ago, it said: "Anger leads to a swift defeat. Calm yourself and victory shall be yours." Said Gespens. "I also think that you should try something that would never work if you were fighting a real foe."

Sasuke thought about what Gespens had just said, and he realized something. "May we please have the pebbles?"

"Sasuke that will never work!" shouted Naruto.

"Yeah, sure, okay." Said Gespens as he handed the stones to everyone.

"WHAT?!" shouted at the top of his lungs.

"He asked that's why I gave you guys a pebble." Said Gespens. "And you should be happy that you passed at all! I nearly failed when I took this part of the exam."

Hinata just stared at the pebble, which was now in her hand. "Thank you Gespens."

"No problem." He said. "Now tomorrow we start our first day as a squad, and the first day of a surprise I have for you."

To Be Continued.

**GHD: That's it.**

**Naruto: That's it? What the hell is that surprise that I'm getting?**

**GHD: A lifetime supply of Ramen.**

**Naruto: Really?**

**GHD: No.**

**Naruto: Bastard.**

**GHD: Here is a little preview for the next chapter.**

"This is where you live?"

"Yep."

"You have a private training ground, a hot spring, forty bedrooms, a laboratory, a smithy, a target course, and an obstacle course?"

"Dat's right."

Naruto gave him a 'what the hell is wrong with you?' look. "And you are even more rich than the Hyuga clan?"

"I wouldn't say that, but I am pretty close."

"So then why do you dress like you live in a shack?"

**GHD: I think that will do.**

**Naruto: Who was I talking to?**

**GHD: You'll see. And sorry I have not updated in a while. I got grounded several times.**

**Chapter Three**

**Gespens' Surprise and Battle with Zabuza!**


	4. Chapter 3:Gespens' Surprise pt1

**Huzzah! I am here! **

**GHD: To all the reviewers thank you. And I am **_**REALLY **_**sorry that it has been so long since I last updated.**

**Gespens: Oh why has it taken you so long?**

**GHD: Games, family, bets, vacation, writers block, and worst of all… the dreaded report cards! (Cue dramatic music)**

**Gespens: Dork.**

**GHD: Loser.**

**Gespens: Psycho.**

**GHD: Leave the disclaimer!**

**Gespens: GHD does not own Naruto. If he did I would be in it.**

**GHD: Now on to Chapter 3**

.**Gespens' Surprise and Battle with Zabuza!**

Naruto stretched his arms as he walked into his apartment to go to sleep. "Ahhh… It's been a long day!" said Naruto with his eyes closed. "I think I'll go to bed now." He said. He plopped down on his bed but… He landed on the ground. "Ow! What the hell?" shouted Naruto as he jumped into the air looking at his bedroom. Or at least what was what was left of it. Nothing was in the room at all! "What happened to my room!?" he shouted. And he realized. "Baldy-sensei."

* * *

Naruto ran towards the 99th training ground to see if Gespens was there. When he arrived he saw Sasuke, and Hinata. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto.

"All my stuff is gone." Replied Sasuke.

"Mine too." Said Hinata.

"You're kidding me?" said Naruto.

Then all of a sudden, Gespens appeared before them. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"All my stuff is gone!" shouted Naruto.

"It is? I told them not to take it until tomorrow." Muttered Gespens.

"Told_ who?_" asked Naruto.

"Why did they deliberately disobey me? No matter." Said Gespens before he became silent. "Konoha Bunshins, Gyaza (Leaf Clones, Gather)!" he shouted, as several copies appeared in front of them.

"You call boss?" asked one of the copies. Apparently the copy said the wrong thing, because it got a foot in the face.

"Konoha Bunshin #1, why did you disobey me?" asked Gespens.

K.B.#1 looked at his master and trembled. "It was #2!" said the bunshin pointing the one to his right.

"Is this true #2?" asked Gespens.

"No, it was #3!"

Sasuke just looked at them. His eyes bored into Gespens and the clones. "Idiots." He muttered, as Gespens and his clones began to brawl.

"Ano, Gespens-sama, what are you doing here?" asked Hinata.

"I saw you three from my house, so I decided to come here and ask why _you _were here." He replied.

"Your house?" said Naruto.

"Yes."

"It would have to be huge then!"

"Um… It is.

"Oh really."

"Yes, really."

"Then show it to us." Demanded Naruto.

"…Alright." Muttered Gespens as he gave in. "Follow me." He said.

* * *

He led them deep into the training ground, and after about a mile walk, Naruto saw something huge. A huge structure that was almost as big as the Hokage Monument. "What the hell is that?!" shouted Naruto as he pointed at the structure.

"My house." Said Gespens rather calmly.

"You're kidding."

"No, and we went through this already."

Naruto just stared at the 'house' with a dumb look. And all of a sudden he remembered something. "What were those things that looked like you? The were like Kage Bunshins (Shadow Clones), except they didn't disappear when you hit them."

"My Konoha Bunshins." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't they disappear?" asked Naruto.

"As long as their core remains intact, they can't be destroyed."

"Oh." Said Naruto.

"Hey Gespens, teme, what were you fighting those Bunshins for?" asked Sasuke.

"Don't call me teme. And it's because they disobeyed me. I told them to move your-." Said Gespens before he cut himself off. "How's the weather."

"Move our what?" said Sasuke as he stared at Gespens with eyes that pierced Gespens like a pair of daggers.

"Um-um-um-um-um… Gah! I told them to move your stuff!" he shouted.

"Where?!" shouted Gespens' students.

"… How about I show you around my house first." He said walking calmly to his house.

"No!"

"… I put your stuff in my house." He admitted. "So want to see my house?"

"Show us where you put our stuff." Said Naruto getting rather impatient.

"Fine." Sighed Gespens as he relented. He led them into his 'house' and brought them in. He took them through a lobby, up five flights of stairs, and three corridors, until finally they reached a large hallway full of bedrooms. In total there were twelve. One said 'Phoenix of Destiny', another said 'Dragon of Fate', and another read, 'Kunoichi of the Stars', another said 'Knight of Orihalcon', the following one said 'Fist of Stone', the next one said 'Siren of Illusion', the 'Immortal Punisher', the eighth one read, 'Exploding Feather', and the last one said 'Cosmos Sniper.

"Ano, Gespens-sama, are there any other people in this house?" asked Hinata.

"No, just the four of us." He replied.

"Then what are those doors for." She asked.

"Ever heard of the 'Forsaken Nine'?" said Gespens. (A/N: Those are people who I will tell you about later in the story.)

"The who?" asked Naruto.

"Never mind then." Said Gespens, with a seriously depressed tone of voice. "Anyways, your rooms are listed as followed. Naruto, room 199. Hinata, you get room, 197. And Sasuke, you get room 292." He said handing them each a key.

"Gespens, you seem to be an idiot. So let me say it slowly. Where. Is. Our. Stuff. Baldy?" said Naruto, as if he was talking to a child.

Gespens shot Naruto a glance. Picked him up. And threw Naruto through the door of room 199. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BALDY!" shouted Gespens with a voice that was so loud it shook the lights on the ceiling.

Naruto quickly regained his composure and looked around the room. "Hey my stuff!"

"So, ready for the tour of my house?" asked Gespens, as he led the three through the house

* * *

.

This is where you live?"

"Yep."

"You have a private training ground, a hot spring, forty bedrooms, a laboratory, a smithy, a target course, and an obstacle course?"

"Dat's right."

Naruto gave him a 'what the hell is wrong with you?' look. "And you are even more rich than the Hyuga clan?"

"I wouldn't say that, but I am pretty close."

"So then why do you dress like you live in a shack?

In the morning, Naruto was the first to awake. He heard his stomach growl, so he went for some breakfast. But then he realized something that wasn't all that important. "Baldy-sensei didn't tell us where the food is. It's probably in the kitchen." He said as he walked out the door. "Oh wait, he didn't tell us where the kitchen is either. I'll ask him… But where is his room?" he wondered, before he started opening random doors.

First door, nothing. Second door, nothing. The door that said "Cosmos Sniper", there was a big ass TV, and a game console.

"Whoa." He said, before he closed the door. As he turned around he nearly jumped when he saw Gespens standing in front of him… Wearing nothing but his underpants. "What are you doing in your underpants?" he asked angrily.

"What were you doing in that room?" asked Gespens.

"Looking for the kitchen."

"Go to your room, jump out the window, re enter the house, and take the next three lefts." He explained. "Don't go into any of these rooms under penalty of eternal suffering. Got it?!" he snapped.

Naruto froze at Gespens. Gespens' chakra rose with his voice, sending shivers down Naruto's spine. It was as if Iruka was mad, and used all his chakra at once, times one thousand.

Gespens glared at Naruto even more. "Tch, I take that as a yes." He scoffed. "Breakfast is in ten minutes. Be there or there will be no meal for you." He said before walking off to Hinata's room to wake her up.

Naruto looked at the place where Gespens once stood before he collapsed on his knees. "Scary." Was all he could utter before he walked to breakfast.

* * *

Nine minutes later, Naruto arrived in the kitchen. He noticed that Hinata, and Sasuke were there and that no one had any food, and Gespens was at the stove cooking and hummed a happy little tune. Now wearing an apron, that said, "Eat My Food or Die!" '_Subtle_' thought Naruto.

"Breakfast people!" exclaimed Gespens as he handed Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke… A huge brown mess on a plate that smelled like someone vomited on a skunk and the skunk was run over repeatedly.

"What is this?" asked Sasuke with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oatmeal. Why?" asked Gespens.

"I-it's black." Said Hinata, trying to hold back her lunch.

"Don't worry, it tastes better than it looks." He said in a cheerful tune.

"Gespens. If I die, I'll come back from the dead and haunt you for all eternity." Said Sasuke.

"Bottoms up…" said Hinata with a grimace.

And as all three bit into the "oatmeal", they nearly vomited.

"This is horrible!" shouted Sasuke, as ran for the washroom. (A/N: By the way none of the characters except Gespens know where the washrooms are.)

"What's in this?" asked Naruto.

"Oats, milk, water, corn, fish oil, pepper." Replied Gespens. "Why?"

"Horrible." Said Hinata.

"I think, I'll skip breakfast." Said Naruto.

"Then no more meals for the day." Said Gespens simply.

"What?!"

"Anyways we need to go get our missions from the Sandaime, in three hours, so get ready." He said.

* * *

Three hours later, they received a mission from the Hokage. They had to find a run away cat. But every time they finished the mission… they had to do it again the next day.

'_Will I ever get a mission, that doesn't involve the stupid cat!?_' shouted Naruto in his mind

* * *

One morning, after Team 7 had 'Breakfast', Gespens burst into room panting, and sweat coming out of the holes in his mask. "Guys great news!" he shouted.

"You learned how to cook?" Joked Hinata.

"You bought hair tonic?" Joked Naruto.

"You are being hauled into an insane asylum?" replied Sasuke in a serious face.

"Shut up you weak genin!" he shouted. "Actually, we have a 'C' rank mission, to Mizu no Kuni (Water Country)! We are going to escort someone."

"Who?" asked Hinata meekly.

"I forget his name. Blah-zuna, Ta-katana. Well what ever his name is, we can do this!" he said, not remembering the name of the client.

'_Idiot._' Thought Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata simoultaniously.

"Anyways, we are supossed to meet him at noon, so get packed, eat what you want, and meet us at the western gates." He said before he disappeared.

* * *

Two hours later, Team 7 appeared at the western gate. They saw an old man, and Gespens. Who was now dressed in ocean camo.

"Good, you're here, now we can start the mission." Said Gespens.

"Hey, wheres the leader of this team of super brats?" asked the old man.

"Me." Stated Gespens matter-of-factly.

"What? Your'e just a little kid! And the team is full of brats! I especially hate the short one. He looks real stupid." Said the old man.

"Haha, looks like he is making fun of you Sa-" gloated Naruto, before he cut himself off. He then measured his height to Sasuke and Hinata. "I am gonna kill ou old man!" shouted Naruto as he dashed to the old man in an attempt to strangle him.

"Naruto, it is not a good idea to smash in the skull of our client, Ta-…" said gespens as he was about say the old man's name and hold back the blonde at the same time. "Um. Sorry, but what was your name again?" asked Gespens."

Then, everybody got a anime style sweat drop and then fell over(Anime style) (A/N: I know. I love anime. Too much.).

"My name is Tazuna! The Bridge Builder God-Damnit!" Shouted Tazuna.

"Okay, no need to shout. Geez, old people." Muttered Gespens. '_I'm one to talk. My mind is older than anybody in the village._' Thought Gespens. "Well let us depart for Mizu no Kuni!" said Gespens as he walked off to the road. "Well hurry up slowpokes!" said Gespens.

"Is he always like this?" Tazuna asked Naruto.

"Yep. Well, we better go, he may make us eat one of his meals." Said Naruto as he and the rest of Team 7 walked off wit Tazuna.

* * *

About an hour into walking Gespens looked down at the ground. To his right there was a lone puddle of water. He ignored it and continued walking.

But behind him, the puddle changed form. It morphed into two humanoid shapes, and attacked Gespens with two chained weapons that wrapped around him.

"Holy Cow Pies!" shouted Gespens before he was ripped in to bloody laces.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata looked at their fallen leader's remains as the ribbons hit the ground with a grotesque thud.

The shapes which have now taken form into two Shinobi gazed at the team. "One down." They said as they used a Shunshin no Jutsu. They reappeared behind Naruto and held their gauntlets to him. "Two down."

At that moment, Naruto thought he was actually going to die.

But then, out of the blue Sasuke came and threw a shuriken at the ninja.

But the ninja were too fast. They evaded the shuriken and launched their chained weapons at him.

Sasuke predicted this and threw a kunai dagger at the chains and locked them together.

Sasuke landed and told Hinata something. "Hinata, go and guard Tazuna. I'll hold these guys off."

Hinata nodded. "Alright Sasuke." She said.

The ninja glared at Sasuke and yelled. "Damn you!" said the gauntlet on his right hand. Suddenly the two of the brothers released their chains and split up. The brother with the claw on his left hand went after Naruto, and the one with the gauntlet on his right hand went for Tazuna, and Hinata. The one that went for Naruto swung his arm, and made contact with his hand.

"Take this you emo!" shouted a voice that appeared from the ground. "Doton: Chikyuu Joubu Kobushi (Earth Release: Upper Fist)(A/N: I tried to get the word Uppercut, but I couldn't find it)no jutsu!" shouted the voice. As he finished the sentence, two huge fists made of stone arose from the ground and hit both of the ninja in the gut, knocking them out.

"Well, that was a royal waste of my time." Said the voice, as a kid jumped from a nearby tree. "So sorry about my temporary disappearance, but I needed to find out why those ninja were stalking us." Said the child, who finally showed his head.

"Gespens-sensei!" shouted Hinata, with relief.

Naruto then stomped the ground. "You bastard! We could've been killed!"

"Naruto, hold still. You have been poisoned, moving will only spread the poison, and then you will die." Ordered Gespens. "And don't panic either."

'_Don't panic he says. WHAT AN _IDIOT!' thought Naruto with a great disdain.

Gespens then turned his neck at near lightning speeds to Tazuna. "Tazuna those ninja were after you weren't they?" asked Gespens sternly.

"What are you talking about?" retorted Tazuna.

Gespens was tying them to a nearby tree. A moment later the Ninja that were tied to the tree began too stir. "Meet Gozu and Mezu, also known as; "The Demon Brothers." They were formerly Chuunin of the Mist Village. They specialize in non-stop attacks. They will fight until they win, or they die." Explained Gespens.

Once the ninja finally awoke, they're minds went to one thing. "How did you know we were there?" asked the brother with the devilish mask(Gozu).

"Come on! A puddle. On a clear day. When there has been no rain for days? For 'The Blood-Lust Ninja,' it was child's-play."

Everyone there gazed at Gespens with shocked eyes(Except Naruto, who has no idea what they are talking about.)

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ Iruka sensei was giving a lecture to the class about the most famous ninja in Konoha._

"_The most famous non-Kage class Shinobi are; Sakumo Hatake. He was as highly regarded as the three Sanin. Last generations Ino-Shika-Cho trio. They were one of the greatest Shinobi teams ever. But most famously, the Shinobi known only as the 'Blood-Lust Ninja.' He was capable of taking down fifty other Shinobi in minutes, created dozens of original Jutsus, and has mastered every Jutsu created so far."_

_ And as usual, Naruto was fast asleep, wasting the day away with Shikamaru._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Uh, who now?" asked Naruto dumbly.

"Dobe, 'The Blood-Lust Ninja' is _the_ most vicious Shinobi ever!" shouted Sasuke.

"Even non-ninja, like me have heard of him!" blurted out Tazuna.

"He is stronger than my father." Said Hinata.

"I had no idea…" said Naruto as he looked at Gespens recalling the time he angered Gespens when he accidentally entered the 'Forbidden Room.'

"While, I guess that they will have to be taken care of now. I'll go back and bring them in, and get an antidote for Naruto. After that, I'll have to call off this mission!" ranted Gespens.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto and Tazuna simultaneously.

"The mission stated nothing about ninja pursuing you. The mission was listed as a 'C' rank. But because of this turn of events, the mission has been raised to an 'A' rank. Explained a pissed off Gespens.

"I can explain." Said Tazuna. "You see, there is this guy named Gato, he has a hit on me."

"You mean Gato, as in the shipping company Gato?" asked Gespens.

"Yeah. But he is much more than that. He also runs the black market, and is a mafia leader. He is leeching the money from Nami no Kuni, so we can't afford to pay you for a 'B' rank mission, let alone an 'A' rank. This mission alone took a lot of the money from my hometown."

"I see…" said Gespens with a deep tone of regret in his voice.

"Ano, Gespens-sensei, I think we should go back to Konoha and get treatment for Naruto. We need to get the poison out of him as soon as possible." Said Hinata in her usual timid voice.

"I guess your are right Hinata. We should go back to the villag-" muttered Gespens before he was cut off by a loud stabbing noise.

Everyone there whipped their heads around, only to see Naruto with a kunai dagger in his poisoned hand. "With this kunai, I'll protect the old man. We're going on with this mission Baldy-sensei!" yelled Naruto as he held up his hand.

Gespens just glared at Naruto, underneath his mask was a dumb look. "Naruto, I will that one slide. And I am glad you got rid of the poison. But even an idiot like you should know, that if you lose more blood… you're gonna die." Stated Gespens dumbly.

Naruto stared at his wound with a panicking look on his face. "Ah, I'm gonna die!" he screamed.

Gespens then walked over to Hinata and told her; "Take this cloth to Naruto and wrap it around his arm."

Hinata flinched at his request. "Why me?"

"For starters I have no idea how to heal minor cuts, and second," said Gespens, as he leaned in closer to her ear, "it'll be your chance to get close to your crush."

After Gespens finished, Hinata's face turned into several shades of red. At the end of it, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a tomato if you dyed her hair green. "W-what are you saying?" stuttered Hinata, trying to cover up her obvious infatuation.

"Just do it Hinata." Said Gespens handing her the cloth, clearly losing his patience.

Hinata then walked over to Naruto slowly. "Here you go Naruto." Said Hinata as she was about to treat his wounds. But before she began, she saw the wound was starting to heal. '_What is this?_' wondered Hinata.

"Um, Hinata… what's wrong? You look like I'm about to die? And your face is red." Said Naruto.

"Oh, uh… it's nothing. You are going to be alright." Said Hinata rather quickly.

As she started to wrap the cloth around Naruto's hand, his face tinted red slightly. '_Wow, Hinata's hands are really soft._' Thought Naruto. When they finished, Gespens raised his hand in the air.

"Okay, lets keep on moving people! And Tazuna, don't worry, I'll pay the difference of the mission, and I will pay also." Said Gespens generously.

"R-really? Thanks!" exclaimed Tazuna.

* * *

They then departed. About twenty minutes later Gespens looked up to the sky. "I feel like I am forgetting something…" he muttered before he trailed off.

* * *

Meanwhile with Gozu and Mezu. "A LITTLE HELP HERE?!"

Little did Tazuna, and Team 7, that a high level battle would be waiting around the corner.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**GHD: Sorry, I will cut it off there.**

**Gespens: What, gonna play more video games?**

**GHD: No. It has been way too long since I last updated.**

**Gespens: So next chapter will be against Zabuza?**

**GHD: Yup! Here is a preview.**

Gespens looked at Zabuza with a cold stare. "Take this!" said Gespens as he shot a bolt of white lightning at Zabuza.

"What the-?!" he shouted before he got blasted.

**GHD: So until I update next, which will be much sooner this time, Ja ne! **


	5. Chapter 4:Battle with Zabuza pt2

GHD: Hello, and welcome to the next chapter of Simple Yet Drastic Changes. I am your host, Gespens of the Hidden Dusk!

**Sasuke: Why the hell are you talking like a talk show personality?**

**GHD: Because, I rock and I kick ass!**

**Sasuke: You are a dork in real life.**

**GHD: Just leave the disclaimer as I grovel in a pool of self-pity. (Cry, boo-hoo, wah, sob)**

**Sasuke: GHD does not own Naruto. If he did I wouldn't be such an ass.**

**Gespens' Surprise and Battle with Zabuza!**

As Gespens and party continued walking towards Mizu no Kuni, the came across a lake in a forest, and not far away, a rustling was heard in a nearby bush.

'_What is that?_' thought Naruto as he looked at the rustling. '_An attacker?_'

Gespens then stopped and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, what in the name of Konoha are you looking at Naruto?" asked Gespens.

Naruto then looked at the rustling again, placed a hand in his tool pouch, drew a kunai, and threw it at the rustling bush. On contact with the target there was a squealing noise. '_Got it!_' thought Naruto.

Gespens looked at where Naruto threw the Kunai. "Naruto, a little lesson for you," said Gespens as he walked to the bush and put his hands inside of it. "Make sure what you throw the kunai at is hostile. You wouldn't want to hit say, a _rabbit_!" shouted Gespens as he pulled his hands out to reveal a white rabbit!

Naruto ran up to the rabbit. "Ah, I'm sorry little bunny!" yelled Naruto as he ran up and scooped up the rabbit.

'_Hold on. Since when are there white bunnies during summer time?_' wondered Gespens. Suddenly it hit him. "Konoha Bunshins, Gyaza!" Shouted Gespens as he pulled out a scroll that read 'cat claws.'

Suddenly three copies of Gespens appeared before him. Although none of them wore a mask, their face was too maimed to see any distinctive features. The one on the left had a scar that went from the top of his head down to his chin and covered both his eyes and nose. The one on the right had a severe burn all over his face except his mouth. And the third one in the middle was the most frightening looking of them all… Due to the fact that his had not face. Just slits where it's eyes and mouth should have been.

Hinata looked at Gespens. "Ano, Gespens-sensei, what's the matter?"

Gespens looked at Hinata. "Everyone stay away from the lake, and stay near my Konoha Bunshins!" warned Gespens. "Konoha Bunshins Sigma, Theta, Omega, (A/N: In order Sigma, Theta, and Omega; Left, Right, Center) protect the old man and the useless Genin.

Konoha Bunshin Omega turned his head towards the Genin. "Genin? Understood." Rasped Omega.

A sound cut through the air and Gespens whipped his head towards it, only too see a giant sword spinning in the air. He easily evaded the blade. Konoha Bunshin Sigma then grabbed the hilt of the sword and threw it at a nearby tree.

"He he, well if my opposition is just a couple of brats this battle will be no problem." Echoed a voice through the forest. And then a man appeared on the sword. He looked like he was in his middle twenties and had black hair. His skin was grey and a cloth mask covered his face from the nose down.

Gespens saw the man and gazed at him. He then pulled out a book from his pocket and began to read from it. "Momochi Zabuza. A former Jounin of Kirigakure. Birthday; August Fifteenth. Age; Twenty-one. Blood Type; A. Height; 183 centimeters. Weight; 72 kilograms. A former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Gespens began to actually talk to Zabuza now. "I didn't think I'd have fight you." Gespens then turned to his team. "If you value your life, stay out of our fight!" he shouted.

Zabuza looked at Gespens. "It would seem that I need to get past you and your bunshins to kill Tazuna," Said Zabuza, as he pulled his sword out of the tree and jumped onto the surface of the water and a mist began to engulf the area. His voice then echoed through the mist. "There are eight targets: throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian vein, kidneys and heart. So many choices, what vital, vulnerable place shall I choose? Heh heh."

Gespens the unrolled the scrolls and place his hands inside them, when he removed them, there on Gespens' hands were his claws. "I hope you are willing to die." Said Gespens as he crossed his arms over his chest and his arms face the sky. "Tenka! (Ignite)" said Gespens as his claws were engulfed in flames on each blade. Then a loud cracking was heard from Gespens. "Taijustu, Dansu no Hone. (Dance of the Bone)" as he finished the sentence, his body grew about four centimeters. "Your, Muon Satsujin Jutsu (Silent Homicide Technique), is no match for my Dansu no Hone." He said as he too jumped onto the water.

Sasuke began to shake. '_Is this what it's like, for two Jounin to fight? It's so frightening. The pressures crushing me._' Thought Sasuke.

"We'll see about that baldy." Said Zabuza as he lunged his sword at Gespens.

To everybodies surprise, gespens bent his back backwards, on level with his hips. "Nice try, browless freak." Said Gespens smugly. "This Taijutsu dislocates every bone in my body. Using my Chakra I can move my body as if I had no bones. When I move it looks like I am dancing. Hence, Dansu no Hone." Explained Gespens. Then Gespens' left foot shot up and slammed Zabuza right in the chest, knocking him back a good six yards. Then Gespens shot his left arm at Zabuza. Zabuza just barely evaded, but the flames burned Zabuza's arm.

"Damn!" yelled Zabuza.

"If that's the best you got, you don't stand a chance." Gloted Gespens.

Hinata saw a Mizu Bunshin(Water Clone) appear behind him. "Gespens-sensei, behind you!" she shouted as loud as she could.

"Huh?" muttered Gespens as he turned around. "Son of a mother dog!"(A/N: Has he said a swear yet? I can't remember.) The Bunshin slammed his head, causing Gespens' neck to do a 360. Gespens then put his hands on his head. "That. Really. _Hurt_!" he whined.

Zabuza took opuritunity of this moment to attack Gespens. "Actually, that… was a distraction!" shouted Zabuza as his eyes widened. He then did a series of hand seals, and put a hand near Gespens. "Suirō(Water Prison) no Jutsu" he shouted as a sphere surronded Gespens.

"Great, trapped in the water. This blows wieners!" yelled Gespens. "Sigma, Theta, Omega, it's all up to you!" he ordered.

Omega 'looked' at Gespens. "Up to us? Understood." Rasped Omega. The three clones then proceeded to attack Zabuza… But stopped at the shore of the lake.

Gespens' vein grew in his head. "THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ATTACK HIM!"

Theta looked at the water. "Water Walk. Incapable." Moaned Theta.

Gespens smacked his head with his palm. "Right, they can't cross water. I'm such an idiot."

Everyone, including Zabuza and the Bunshins looked at Gespens and said, "You got that right!(The bunshins ended it with 'Master' 'Capable' and 'Understood')"

Gespens then got the anime sweat drop. "That hurt."

Zabuza then regained his focus. My Mizu Bunshin will be able to take your Bunshins." He said as three Mizu Bunshins formed. The Mizu Bunshins attacked the Konoha Bunshins.

The Mizu Bunshins swung their swords at Theta and Sigma, cutting their cores.

"Farewell. Master." Said Sigma as his body dissipated into the air.

"Death. Capable. Regret. Incapable." Said Theta as his body dissipated into the air.

Gespens looked at where his clones were left. "My friends." He said as quiet as a mouse. '_DON'T LEAVE ME!_' he shouted in his mind. "OMEGA, AVENGE THEM BY DESTROYING THE MIZU BUNSHINS!"

"Avenge? Undestood." Rasped Omega. He then dashed to the Mizu Bunshins and wiped out two of them. The third one however almost managed to hit Omega in the core.

But Before this could happen, Gespens yelled out. "Chire(Scatter)!" as he said that, Omega dissapeared. He then reduced his voice two a low tone. "I don't want to lose anymore friends." Then he looked up at Naruto. "Naruto, run. Take Hinata, Sasuke, and Tazuna and run! He can't control the Bunshin from a long distance, and he must remain close to me or I'll escape." Ordered Gespens.

Naruto smiled. "Gespens, you are an idiot. We are not leaving you."

Tazuna looked at Naruto and smirked. '_Kids got spunk. Maybe he will be Hokage._**'**

Naruto then looked at Hinata. "Hinata, protect Tazuna."

Hinata flinched as her crush told her what to do. "H-hai!"

"Teme, follow my lead. Got it?" ordered Naruto.

"Fine…"

Naruto then placed his hands in a familiar hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted as about fifteen bunshins appeared in a plume of smoke.

The Mizu Bunshin's mask got the impression of a smirk. "Well, I didn't expect a Genin to know such an advance technique. This will be good."

The Kage Bunshins, along with Naruto, then rushed the Mizu Bunshin with a Kunai in hand, and then piled on top of it. The area was still for a few moments, but then the Mizu Bunshin slammed the Kage Bunshins away, causing fifteen smoke puffs to appear.

Naruto then flew backwards, and reached into his backpack. "Sasuke catch!" said Naruto as he flung a foleded up Fuuma Shurikan.

Sasuke caught the Fuuma Shurikan. Then he smirked, and whispered. "Gotcha." Sasuke, then unfolded the Fuuma Shurikan with a flick of the wrist. "Fuuma Shuriken, Shadow Windmill!" he shouted as he wound up the Fuuma Shurikan, and threw it at Zabuza. The Fuuma Shurikan whizzed through the air with a buzzing noise, and sliced through the Mizu Bunshin. The real Zabuza then caught the Fuuma Shurikan.

"Nice try, but shurikan are useless against me!" he shouted. But suddenly the buzzing continued. A second shuirkan appeared before him. "What?! A second shurikan hidden under the shadow of the first?!" he shouted as he jumped away from the second shurikan.

Then a voice from behind hime yelled. "Not quite!" the Shurikan the was covered in a veil of smoke, and turned into Naruto, throwing a kunai. The kunai flew threw the air, and Zabuza was unable to avoid it and maintain his control the Water Prison. So he then dodged to the side, losing control of the Water Prison, thus freeing Gespens.

Gespens, then fell into the water with a spalsh. "Well, thanks Naruto, and Sasuke," said Gespens. "but that doesn't mean that I will think any more of you." Mocked Gespens.

Both Sasuke and Naruto glared at Gespens with an intensity that was stronger then the heat of the sun. '_This is the thanks I get for saving him?!_' they shouted in their heads.

Gespens then turned his head to Zabuza. "I hope you are ready to perish now." He said as he threw his gloves away to a nearby tree. He then rushed to Zabuza and pummeled him with a series of punches and kicks. He then slammed Zabuza with an open palmed blow, sending him skipping off the water like a rock, into a tree.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he tried to get up from the tree. "Such power. How can a kid be so strong?"

Gespens looked at Zabuza with a cold stare. "Take this!" said Gespens as he shot a bolt of white lightning at Zabuza.

"What the-?!" he shouted before he got blasted. His body was slammed into the tree with incredible force. A crimson stain then spread across his mask. And suddenly, three kunai daggers hit Zabuza. One in each shoulder and one in his hand. He then turned his to look at Gespens. "Tell me, how can a _kid_ be so powerful?"

Gespens then turned his head to look at Zabuza. He then cryptically replied; "Not so hard, when you're Gespens, the '_Blood-Lust Ninja_' of Konoha!"

Zabuza's eyes then widened. "What!?"

"That's right Zabuza. And now, I think that I want your blood!" he shouted as he began to run at Zabuza.

But to everybody's surprise, three senbon (a needle like throwing weapon for you Naruto noobs!) hit Zabuza in the neck, causing him to go limp.

Gespens then looked at the line of fire for the senbon, and then he saw a masked teenage woman, that looked slightly older than him. She had two long braids framing the side of he face and her hair was tied up under a small cap

The teenage woman then spoke. "Looks like his blood is mine Gespens."

"You are a Hunter Nin aren't you?" he asked.

"That is correct, they call me Haku." She said as she used a Shunshin to get to Zabuza's body. "Thank you for tiring him out for me. But now I must dispose of the body." She said as she pulled Zabuza's body of the tree. disappeared.

Gespens just stood there, gazing at the spot where Haku was a moment earlier.

Hinata then asked Gespens. "Gespens-sensei, is something wrong." She asked in a worried tone of voice.

Gespens then flinched, and turned his body to face them. "Huh? Oh, nothing is wrong! In fact, I'm downright pepping! Ha ha!" he yelled.

But suddenly a noise was heard above his head. A large three foot long branch, that was about six inches thick snapped off the tree. But Gespens laugh was too loud.

_**CRACK!**_

_**SLAM!**_

The branch slammed Gespens right in the neck!

Team seven then rushed to him. "Gespens-sensei!" they all said. Except for Naruto who said 'Baldy-sensei.'

Hinata then checked his pulse. "He's just knocked out." She sighed with relief.

Naruto then got a wicked smile. "We can take this oppuritunity to remove his mask!" he said as he reached for his mask.

Then Gespens hand shot up and grabbed Naruto's arm. "NOBODY TOUCHES THE MASK YOU GOT THAT YOU DIP-POOP!" he shouted as he began to swing his arm around, and slammed Naruto in the ground. He then let go, and snored.

'_He was asleep?_' they all thought.

Sasuke then picked up Gespens. "Well, we can't leave him here, so lets bring him to Tazuna's house."

Tazuna, who just caught up to them to hear the last part. "What? We are bringing him in my house? This is just_ great_…" he said sarcastically. He then sighed. "I guess you guys can stay at my house to recover." He said reluctantly.

They then walked away to Tazuna's house to recover from the battle.

**GHD: There you go.**

**Sasuke: Eh, all right I guess.**

**GHD:sniff STFU bastard! Here is the preview of the next chapter.**

Gespens was on top of the tree. "So, your mission is to stay in this dimension for five days, and master the tree climbing technique. You must eat together, sleep together, and train together. I real time, only a few minutes will have passed. So, I guess I will see you in a few minutes." He explained.

Hinata blushed at the fact that she would be sleeping in the same room as Naruto.

**GHD: Next chapter has lots of NaruHina goodness! Ja ne!**


	6. Notice

Attention to all SYDC fans, readers and haters

Attention to all SYDC fans, readers and haters. This fanfic as you know, has not been updated since May of 2007. And after reading it over, I decided that it sucked. Now this does not mean that it will be cancelled by any means. This fic has sentimental value to me, and will be revamped. It will feature the following.

A new title: "Tales of the Immortal"

Gespens will have a more believeable age… he will now be 14.

A planned update day.

Names of attacks will be altered.

Removal of the GHD/Character conversations.

If I fail to progress with the main story, I will create a backstory on a character, be they OC, or not(note they must have been introduced already, and not have one) at your request.

Well, I expect the first chapter to be up soon. Ja!


	7. Cancellation

IMPORTANT UPDATE!

I am now abandonning SYDC completely, as I now despise Naruto.

I will continue to write fanfiction, but more under the game categories of Kingdom Hearts, Fire Emblem, SSB, and Disgaea.

I would also appreciate it if you read over my other fan fics and gave them reviews.


End file.
